


At the Playground

by BettyeK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyeK/pseuds/BettyeK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of Naruto and Sasuke Fluff to describe how it all began- Songfic - Iesha by Another Bad Creation</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Playground

At the Playground

A Naru/Sasu fluff one-shot

BettyeK

05/05/14

_Hey everyone. I haven't written anything in a very long time... but I recently got into Naruto. Yep...I'm kind of a Narutard. How's that for expanding my universe. Anyway. I was listening to some 90's stuff and loving it... don't judge and don't hate! LOL. This came on and I just could not let it go. It's probably a mess, but... it's nuttin but pure fluff for Sasuke and Naruto. I just couldn't help it. That being said, I'm not really gonna mind if you flame it, like I said, it's been a long time since I wrote anything. I kind of would like a review though... those would be nice._

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, nor any other of these characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Shueisha Inc, Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo. Nor do I own the song “Iesha” or Another Bad Creation. All materials belong to their rightful owners. I do not profit from this.**

 

As the next generation of Konaha grew up telling stories of the famous legendary Knuckle-headed ninja, the rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki; the one question on their minds, was how did Naruto and Uchiha-sama become such a formidable couple. They would stop Naruto at Ichiraku's, disturbing the man's communion with his almighty miso ramen, just to ask him this question.

Finally, Naruto had had enough. And he gathered the group of Konaha's youth and told them... it wasn't something that happened immediately. It took a bit of time.

 

“I can tell you that it started when we were younger and in grade school at the Academy. And I decided that once he left Konaha, I was going to bring him back here to be with me. That's all there was to it. There's a song that reminds me of it, and I sing it to myself just to keep reminding me of all he meant to me; even way back then.”

 

**(sung to Another Bad Creation's Iesha)**

 

_**Sasuke, Sasuke... so glad to meet ya,** _

_**seen ya round the classroom ignorin the teachas.** _

_**The moves you made to spar were really fly;** _

_**he turned around then he blinked his eyes.** _

_**So I stepped to him like I knew him.** _

_**Iruka is cool but Kakashi is cooler.** _

_**The bell rang as I started to talk.** _

_**He strut to class as I paced my walk....** _

_**Ohhh oh ohhhhh** _

In the background someone was heard to say:

 

**“Yo Naru-chan! Where'd you meet him?”**

_**At the playground! Ya Know** _

_**That's where I saw this hottie-** _

_**this dude was swinging and he looked so fly.** _

_**On the monkey bars.** _

_**We climbed up to the top and** _

_**he cracked my head that's when I fell in love.** _

 

 

_**Sasuke, you are the mate that I never had,** _

_**And I want to get to know you better** _

_**Sasuke, you know I want you so bad,** _

_**And there's nothing those fan girlz can do** _

_**To keep me away from you.** _

 

The kids gasped and just looked at Naruto. He blushed and explained. “I didn't tell him all that of course. We were young. I just knew that I wanted to be around him, but I couldn't tell him all that I wanted at the time. I didn't rightly know myself.”

The kids all nodded, looked around and then a young red-headed girl timidly asked, “what happened next?”

Naruto paused a bit, took a deep breath, and continued his song. 

 

_** We sparred with kunai.  ** _

_** This was our very first date.  ** _

_** I didn't want to make it seem so fly.  ** _

_** We ate ramen. ** _

_** He couldn't stay out that late.  ** _

_** His sensei told him to be home by nine.  ** _

 

 

_** Sasuke, you are the mate that I never had  ** _

_** And I want to get to know you better.  ** _

_** Sasuke, you know I want you so bad.  ** _

_** And there's nothing those fan girlz can do.  ** _

_** To keep me away from you.  ** _

 

A young Hyuuga girl, (the eyes were a dead giveaway) smiled, reddened and then commented. “Wow, sounds like you guys were hooked on the spot. Nice first date!” She glanced at the Hokage and then back down at the ground.

 

Naruto shook his head. “You really do have the wrong idea. It wasn't like that at all. I thought that Sasuke hated me. He wasn't very friendly at all. His scowl and death glare were responsible for about 85% of the accidents among our classmates. He was that important to so many. I just wanted to be his friend.” 

 

A dark haired boy holding a small puppy spoke up then. “So then what did you do?”

 

Naruto smirked and thought to himself: that's gotta be an Inuzuka. I wonder if he's Kiba's nephew. “Well, I decided to give him a 'like letter'. You know the one; I like you do you like me? Circle yes or no. And then I followed him home.” 

 

“It went like this.” 

 

_** Threw down my books went up to his door. ** _

_** Rapped the wood and what was in store?  ** _

_** Sasuke came out with a smile.  ** _

_** (oh no) he made it worth my while.  ** _

_** So I passed him a ripe tomato and a letter.  ** _

_** Told him to let's keep this a secret.  ** _

_** Now remember Sas-kun Only you can peep this.  ** _

 

Naruto watched his audience and he could see that there were adoring gazes all around. He gave a mental squeal knowing that he had them hooked. A little boy with sunglasses said quietly, “Did it work, Hokage-Sama?” 

 

The blond smiled sheepishly, “Eh, not really. I can tell you though, Aburame-kun, he and I became friends. We were rivals, who became teammates, who then evolved into best friends. I was happy with that. Until he left. He left Konaha and all I could think about was bringing him home. Sakura-chan made me promise to bring him back to her. I did my darnedest to bring him back for her; however, I began to realize that I wanted him back in the Hidden Leaf village. Not for Sakura, but for me. I felt that I couldn't fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage unless he was standing at my side. So I made it a point to go after him. Nothing stood in my way. And then, he finally came back. For Me. And that, as they say, was that. The rest is history.” 

 

There was laughing and clapping going on, and Naruto watched the group with amusement. All of a sudden, there was a hush and just as he was about to ask if there were any more questions. A voice of velvet caressed the blond's ears with a familiar endearment. 

 

“Dobe.” Naruto's eyes seemed to shine even brighter, and a grin leapt across his face. “Hey Sasuke-teme. I was just entertaining the kids for a bit. Apparently they can't get enough of the Sasuke-Naruto show. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. Ah, well. It looks like duty calls. Sorry everyone, but gotta go. It's been fun, but now your mission is to find your own friend, who will become your rival, who will evolve into something even better than you could ever imagine. Believe it!” Sasuke turned to walk away and Naruto grabbed for his hand. Linking their fingers together, the blond whispered, “Love you Uchiha and Thanks.” 

 

Sasuke smiled and answered, “Hn.”

 

 

Complete 5/6/2014

words: 1,285


End file.
